


glitches

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boys Inc., Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, does this count as whump? idk, hugs happen tho :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, we all know how MCC was a bit glitchy this time around, right?What if that glitch also made it so pain stayed even after a respawn during the final round of Dodgebolt?
Relationships: no - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 514





	glitches

**Author's Note:**

> tw for blood and injury, nothing too much however

Phil watched on at the last point as Wilbur got shot through the chest with an arrow, his avatar disappearing in an instant, before being transported to the spectator zone of the arena.

Confetti rained down onto the Dodgebolt arena, signalling the win of the other team, but Phil still felt a sense of worry. He saw the man's eyes widen and his body start to heavily shake as soon as he spawned in, but before he could question it, text appeared on screen.

_ Green Guardians win!  _ More confetti rained down onto the team that was teleported onto the rising platform as the Orange Ocelots all gave their own round of applause. Seeing as the MCC was over, a lot of people had already said their goodbyes and left for their own specific home realms. 

Phil waved to Techno after the man said he was gonna say bye to Dream and exchange in a duel with him before going back to the others, which the blonde could accept.

"Go get him, son!" He called out, knowing the pink-haired man was training for this duel for a while after all.

The blonde waved to all his teammates, watching as they left the main hub to go to their own places, well, except for Wilbur who was kneeling down on the ground, arms wrapped around his stomach.

"P-phil..?" He weakly croaked out, hands falling from his stomach to prop himself up on his hands and knees, arms shaking. 

Immediately, he went down to kneel next to Wilbur, putting a hand on the other's back, pulling back when Wilbur winced at the touch, Phil's own hand coming back stained with blood. Fear shot through him as he realized the arrow holes were still in the other's body, when they should have despawned when he was teleported to the spectator zone. 

_ Wilbur still felt the pain from the arrows. _

"I'm gonna need you to sit up for me, alright?" The blonde quietly said to the other, seeing as using a loud tone of voice in his panicked state wouldn't help at all. The musician's arms only shook more, considering he was barely able to hold himself up at this point.

"I-I can't, it hurts s-so bad.." Wilbur cried out, Phil immediately going to wrap his arms around the other's form and holding him up, but having to pull one arm away to take out some spare leather armor from his inventory and tightly wrapped it around the other's arms and any other open spots. 

The fear in his whimpers wasn't worth it.

"This'll hurt a lot, but stay awake from me, okay Will?" He said, pulling out his communicator with his hand and quickly typed out a coherent message to ask for Techno's help.

Ph1lza: help need healing potion

Ph1lza: immediately

Ph1lza: please

Technoblade: whats up?

Ph1lza: wills hurt badly

Technoblade: on my way.

He put a hand in the other's hair as he put down his communicator and began to gently mess with the curls in an attempt to calm the other down from his pained state.

"P-phil.. I don't.. want to die like this is hardcore…"

\------

Techno put down the communicator in a panic after that message, putting down his sword and stopping the duel in progress.

"What happened?" Dream asked, eyebrow on the mask raising in concern as he saw the other hurriedly putting his stuff away and putting his backpack on his back. 

"Wilbur's hurt. Need to find a healing potion." He replied in a rush, already starting to look around the duel area, to his dismay finding nothing but empty bottles and a broken crafting table for materials. Feeling a tapping on his shoulder, the pink-haired man turned around to Dream handing him a few potions, the face on his mask turning to a smile as he gently shoved Techno away once the potions were in his inventory.

"Go take care of my pizza date, pig man. He's a priority." 

Techno nodded back at the other with a small smirk, before headed off. Phil had sent him the coords, he just needed to get there.

\------

"You're not going to die." Phil calmingly reassured him, not wanting the fear in his own voice to make the other worry. 

"It- it feels like it.." Wilbur muttered back, looking up at his father figure with unfocused eyes, trying to piece him together in his vision. In the distance, the sound of footsteps approaching them was heard, which made the shorter of the two turn his head. The familiar mess of pink hair had relief flood his veins. _ Techno.  _

Techno had made his way over to them, the potions in his arms as he saw the state the brown-haired one was in. Kneeling down to match the height of the others, he popped open one of the potions and looked at Phil for confirmation.

"Should I?"

"Do it." 

Putting the potion to Wilbur's lips, he watched the man weakly drink it and sighed in relief when the arrow holes visible through his now torn orange jacket were healing. After the potion was finished, it was silent. Too silent for the two who were still fully conscious, if they were being real. It was unnerving, but also.. calming.

Phil had realized the other was staring off into the distance after drinking the potion, considering the pain numbed down a lot. He knew that after the potion wore off, he'd be in the same amount of pain until they actually managed to heal the wounds, but now wasn't the time for that.

Holding a teary-eyed and sleepy Wilbur in his arms, he uncurled his left arm and used it to drag Techno forward, pulling him into the hug. Techno just nodded with a small smile and roll of the eyes, but still accepted the hug, wrapping his arms around both Phil and Wilbur.

"What do you think happened?" The pig hybrid quietly asked with a raise of the eyebrows, with the winged man looking back with an equally confused glare.

"I think it was a glitch from the game. Considering all the bugs today," He'd tilt his head over to the Battle Box sign, before continuing. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"True, it just sucks it had to be him, or really, anyone at all. You've died in hardcore, right Phil? It's gotta hurt." Techno noted, seeing the other nod as he recalled the event.

"You don't feel real after dying in hardcore. You just float in the void until you start anew. It's terrifying the first time, no wonder Wilbur was so scared." Phil looked down with a sad glance, seeing the other passed out by now but he still felt guilt.

"We're bringing this up to the mods." And it went unsaid, but they would also go to further lengths to ensure this wouldn't happen again.

"Yeah, we are." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im not the best at writing but i thought of a concept and knew i couldnt just draw it out so.. pain time !


End file.
